


Troll Genesis

by PageofHopes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aspects, Bible, Book: Genesis, Homestuck - Freeform, Trolls, troll genesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofHopes/pseuds/PageofHopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the trolls were the gods of Earth? What would their creation story be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by :
> 
> http://notzilon.tumblr.com/post/18159899149

In the beginning there only existed an endless expanse of nothing. A demon with alternating eyes came upon the expanse, and was displeased. From his eyes he created the forces of Space and Time, the most powerful forces, as they were the demon's first born. Time immediately began to stretch across the expanse, and the demon was impressed.

But these aspects alone were not able to please him. The demon snarled, and from his mouth came the force of Breath. It was then that Space and Breath collided to create a new planet, and the demon was pleased.

However, the demon grew bored, for even his flashing eyes could not pierce the darkness for long. Through his eyes he created the force of Light, and the Light filled the planet and scattered throughout the expanse. Following it's example, Space and Breath filled the universe with planets, and the demon was pleased. 

And the demon saw waters being formed on the main planet which consumed all. The demon grew jealous over the power the waters held and commanded Space and Breath to create barriers to stop them. Breath created a vault separating water from water, and it would be named the sky. But the waters continued to consume all, so Space created land in order to halt the waters. As the waters ceased to be a threat, the demon's jealousy receded, and the demon was pleased. 

The demon once again grew bored, and pulled from the new planet the force of Life, and filled the original planet- the only one with his blessing, with vegetation. The vegetation produced seeds in which to spread itself throughout the land and began to spread far and wide until it covered the planet. The vegetation then started to feed off the waters, drawing even more power away from them, and the demon was pleased.

But when the demon looked again, he saw that the vegetation was starting to die. The water did not have enough power to fully sustain the new life. The demon commanded Light to fix it, and Light created a giant light in the sky. But the light grew too bright, and the demon created the force of Void to stifle the great light. Void overpowered the great light, and shrouded the planet in a veil of darkness. As the vegetation began to die again, Time forced Light and Void onto a schedule, binding them into an eternal dance. The vegetation began to grow at a good rate, and the demon was pleased. 

The demon soon grew lonely, and from his emotion sprouted the force of Heart. Life and Heart collided to bring living creatures throughout the land and sea. When the demon saw the possibilities of this new planet, the force of Hope emerged from the demon and filled the living creatures, giving them the motivation to move according to their kind and the will to be fruitful and increase their numbers. The creatures then drew their life from the vegetation and the waters, and the demon was pleased. 

However, even with all the vegetation and all the waters from which to draw Life and the will brought from Hope to live the beasts that roamed the planet were unable to hold onto the life given them. The demon ordered each of his children to fix the problem, but none had a solution. Angry at his children's incompetence, the demon flew into a fit of rage. The anger was so concentrated and so potent that the force of Rage was born. The Rage child was unlike the other children, and immediately became wild, creating chaos throughout the entire expanse. It was during this rampage that Rage cut across the demon, and from the demon leaked a rainbow fluid. The other children cowered, afraid of the anger soon to follow, and cursed Rage, but the demon's anger was quelled as he realized that this was the answer to his dilemma. From the rainbow liquid came the force of Blood, who immediately filled the creatures with blood of all colors according to their kind. This blood allowed the beasts to hold onto the life that the vegetation and the waters gave them, and let it flow free within them, and the demon was pleased. 

Rage, however, continued to rampage, only angered by the curses of the other children. Even the demon himself could not control that force. Rage threatened to destroy everything, and the children lamented that everything could be destroyed. The demon felt the laments of his children and his heart softened. The demon pulled from the children's lament the aspect of Doom, intended to destroy Rage. But just before Doom could rid the expanse of Rage, Blood called out to Doom, telling it to not destroy Rage. Blood, who was born of Rage, pitied the rampaging force, and instead of cursing it, accepted and cherished it. Rage's chaos was quelled, and the demon was pleased.

While this pleased the demon for quite some time, the demon knew there could be more. The beasts on the planets below knew only instinct, and had no thoughts of their own. The demon sired his final child, Mind, from his own thoughts and ordered it to fill the beasts. But Mind was a stubborn child, and did not want to settle for the simple beasts. Mind instead convinced the demon to create beings in his image, who would worship him. The demon liked this idea, and did so, taking different beasts and combining them until he got a result that pleased him. When the demon was finished, Mind filled these new beings, and they stood erect, above all the other beasts, and the demon was pleased.

The demon and his children saw what they had made, and saw that it was very good; a paradise filled with possibilities.


End file.
